<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Professional by bobbiejelly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849064">Professional</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly'>bobbiejelly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Guess Who's Crushing on Addison Montgomery? [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grey's Anatomy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Guess Who's Crushing on Addison Montgomery?, MerAdd, meddison, professional</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:54:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from ThatWinchesterGirl67: Pick me, Choose me, Love me, ... you know, for your service hahaha.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Guess Who's Crushing on Addison Montgomery? [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Professional</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWinchesterGirl67/gifts">ThatWinchesterGirl67</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797041">I Tried To Hate You (But Somewhere Along The Line I Fell In Love)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWinchesterGirl67/pseuds/ThatWinchesterGirl67">ThatWinchesterGirl67</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>Author's Note:</em>
</p><p>This can be found in a much more unrefined form in the comments of "I Tried To Hate You (But Somewhere Along The Line I Fell In Love)" by ThatWinchesterGirl67, on Ao3; Archive Of Our Own. Feel free to head on over there to see the other author's equally amazing and hysterically funny responses. Or better yet, y'know, feel free to add along more comments!</p><p>
  <em>bobiejelly</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Professional</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Prompt from ThatWinchesterGirl67: Pick<em> me, Choose me, Love me, ... you know, for your service hahaha.</em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>RIGHT! Omg. <em>Meredith Grey is like I have a sudden interest in vaginas every day. In a professional way, I mean</em>. Like really <em>professional.</em> Not like- I wonder how Addison Montgomery's collarbone would taste in the elevator- NOOO <em>not</em> like <em>that</em>. Not like Addison looks very sexy and I'm so confused why Derek would hit on me when he had HER naked in his bed. Is he hallucinating? That's ironic because he's a brain surgeon. So she slept with Mark. Whatever. I would sleep with her. I would probably agree with Mark even though I wouldn't want to break her heart. Because I like really just like her. Right???</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Author's Note:</em>
</p><p>Oh, poor Mer is definitely having some gay panic.</p><p>I really love this. because usually, I write Addison's gay panic because I think in my head that Mer fooled around with women (ahem, Sadie) in Europe and college, and kissed girls through high school and just forgot to mention it. But I LOVE reading Mer's gay panic because it's so damn cute and Addison is such a sexy persona to be someone's gay awakening.</p><p>These are all excerpts from the comments. I would appreciate comments on this story. Maybe you'll be rewarded with another story...? :D</p><p>
  <em>bobbiejelly</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>